Giving Birth to a Child from the Enemy
by FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: Hiatus THIS STORY NEEDS EDITING! I don't like it. It was my first story that I ever wrote. If you want you can read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Giving Birth to a Child from the Enemy**

-  
**Summary: **Mpreg. Slash! SSSB Having being raped by his most highest enemy, Sirius Black, Severus finds himself two weeks pregnant! With the help of his sister and cousin, Severus teals of being a single parent refusing to tell the truth to other father...

**-**  
**Chapter One**  
-

_11:13:35PM  
June 02, 1976  
Abounded unknown room  
Hogwarts, somewhere in Britain_

-  
-

Severus Snape, lied there naked, tied on an old bed in dark abounded room. How can he be so stupid! He supposes to be a SLYTHERIN for crying out loud! Slytherins don't get caught and they don't fall into traps like this. But stupidity blinded him of thinking Gryffindors are dumb. BAH! Where's a silver stake or a gun when you need it? Severus thought angry with himself. He moved and tugged on the magic ropes that bind him of this deathbed. Nothing worked. '_Shit_!' He thought.

He knew what will happen if he doesn't escape soon. And what's worse he doesn't know who's his attacker is! Can you believe that? How stupid is that? Someone gets the camera, Severus Snape doesn't know who attack him! Ha! How very Huffelpuff-ish! Who ever it is, better be repaired, for he's not going let them take him without a fight. God help him, or more like God rest his soul in peace. Or better yet! Someone get a Dementor!

He sighed for the hundredth time since this happened. Who in the hell would dare to do this to him? No one he thought would. Maybe one of the "_golden Trio_", though they had to be drunk or been dared to or if it is them. Who knew?

Severus tugged the magical ropes again, ignoring the pain as the cursed ropes bite into his wrists and feet. Each time he did this, the ropes went tighter and tighter. If he tug anymore he would bleed. If that happens he hoped the attacker would take long, so he could bleed to death. Right now, he doesn't care. Give him a knife and he would chop off both his legs and left arm off and then would gnaw on his last arm to escape this hell. '_Fuck this_,' he thought, as he started to gnaw on the ropes. As he did this blood dripped from his cut lips. Who ever this person is knows few of the muggle tricks. When he gets his hands on the person who's doing this, he would kill them, slowly first and then kill.

Then there was sound of a heavy wooded door opening, stopping his thoughts. He looked up and saw the door opened and then closing. Someone was here. He looked up trying to see who it was. All he could see was a shadow of a person, charming the door and other likely places that was most likely to people were hiding or could interrupt or escape from. Severus felt for the first time in a long time; fear. He tugged on the ropes again not knowing what would happen next. He refuse to scream like fearful Hufflepuff female and trying not to make a sound, hoping that his attacker would believe he'd escaped or better yet, forgot about him. Hopefully.

"Now, now, Snivellus, don't do that, you'll hurt your sexy body even more if you do," Said his attacker. Snape's blood turned to ice. He knew that voice. Sirius Black stepped forward into the dim light looking at Severus's naked body with eager eyes, passion and lust. Black formed a wicked smile, edging as he step forward, taking his time, treasuring his prize.

Severus was freaked out now. Of all the people, he should've known. He should've put two and two together. Of all this week, he saw Black watching him closely as if cat eyeing on a mouse. How could to be so stupid?

-

**(Rated R to people under 13years old, skip if squeamish and under aged)**

-

Severus watched helplessly as he watched Black sat down next to him, touching him. Black's hand went up his chest, playing with both his nipples, down to his hips, and then, between his legs. Snape filched as a cold shivered went through his spine at the touch

"Don't you dare," Severus warned, trying to escape. He tried to make his voice deadly covered with vermin, but when he said it, he could hear slight fear in his voice. Black smiled evilly. Bending over an inch away from his now scared face.

"Tonight, Snivellus, your mine," as that second, Black's lips with force covered his. Severus, who hated being this helpless, forced himself not to open his mouth. He tried to fought from showing any fear or panic. He felt Black's tongue brushed across his tightly shut lips. He could tell Black was furious with him, judging of how his hands tighten around his arms. He suddenly grabbed Snape by his jaw with firm grip. "Open your mouth," he demand. Snape tighten his mouth even more. Black smiled. "I envy you, Snape. Not many would do that..." he forced his jaw open, as that second, Black's tongue had entered.

Snape thrashed wildly around kicking and so madly wanted to scream now. Fuck this, he would do anything to get away. He kicked Black between his legs. There was cry of pain. Jackpot! Snape managed to smirk as he watched Black fall off the bed but froze when he saw Black's wand was pointed to his face when he got up angrily. Black smiled like a madman, as if loving the way Severus looked up to him in fear. "Eb tnelis dna lits. **(1)**" Black said. Snape opened his mouth to scream, hoping to get someone, anyone to hear him, but no sound came out from his mouth and he couldn't move a muscle as if waiting for command that is not his own.

In horror, Black grabbed the ropes untying them. Severus arm suddenly raised by its own. Severus tried to stop it but couldn't. Judging by Black's smile, the curse had worked. Severus tried to move it, but couldn't. '_Oh no! God no!_' Thought Severus. His arm suddenly went down beside his frozen body, as his arm done so Black laughed in delight as he stared to stripped from his clothes. Both naked, Black sat on top of him force a kiss on to his lips. As if in an Impise curse, Severus felt himself commanding Black's wishes of each demand. He felt Black's hand lowing down. Their groins touched and hardened, as he did so.

Black lowered his lips onto his neck to his nipples. Licking them slightly giving Severus shivers down his spine. He hated this and Black knew it. Severus felt Black licking lower and to his horror near his groin. Then something slippery went into him. At first he didn't know what it was, it felt so...weird. He dared to look; Black's tongue was inside him. Severus tried to move, kick him, anything, but his own body ignored him.

"You like that?" Black asked evilly, silently chuckled, looking up. Severus didn't say anything; if he did Black couldn't hear anyway because of the curse. Then Severus felt Black fingers, one— two— three...pain was unbearable. Four—

Then in horror, he felt Black's manhood entered him. Pain, unbelievable passion and hate swept through him, as Black rhyming become faster and harder. Each thrush Black given the more hated passion Severus felt of the young teen.

What felt like hours, Severus felt Black swept away from him. He shriveled in both pain and shock. He couldn't do anything! That spell Black cast was never was taught in school. The spell was fumbler to him, but his mind was too clouded to think. He was so sore, shocked!

Black was also shaking but more in insane delight then shock. He did James's dare; he had raped Severus Snape. Thinking back, James probably joked about it, but thinking how good it was, he should've did it years ago.

"I thank you for you time, Snape. If you ever tell ANYONE about this night I will kill you," Sirius said. Chuckling he added, "I had fun, didn't you?" Severus stared at him, in both horror and loathe. Sirius smiled at that. He did well. "Next time, don't be so unwilling." Sirius then dressed himself, walked up and kissed him of his goodbye. Black left Snape still on the bed not moving, his curse still on him and naked. Black left not knowing what this night that will cost him in near future and not knowing if it would either destroy him or pained him in both sorrow and regret.

Few hours later, the ropes fall off, and Severus was able to move. His lower waist was in pain, and he was sick to his stomach. Hastily he crabbed his clothes, dressed himself and ran out the door not looking back.

* * *

**Words: **1,438

"Be silent and still".

**Author's Notes: **I redid the chapter. For the request to **GreenJellyBeans** who kindly e-mailed me and asked if I could somewhat redo the story. I WILL NOT DELATE ANY CHAPTERS! Just redoing them.

** --FireChildSlytherin5 **


	2. Chapter Two

Giving Birth to a Child from the Enemy 

**-  
Summary: **Mpreg. Slash! SSSB Having being raped by his most highest enemy, Sirius Black, Severus finds himself two weeks pregnant! With the help of his sister and cousin, Severus teals of being a single parent refusing to tell the truth to other father...  
-

**Chapter 2**

"_Parseltongue_"  
" **Demon** "  
'_thoughts'_

-  
Severus Snape silently walked into abandoned classroom, locking the door as he went. He had to know, he must. He sat down on one of the dusty chairs refusing to think of what happened to him almost two weeks ago. Taking deep breath he pointed his wand at himself and whispered, "wohs em **(1)**," He watched in horror as blue sparks flashed out from his dark wand.

He was pregnant.

Severus dropped his wand in shock, falling off from the chair on his backside stunned. His breathing quickened, glutting his heart as the other on his lower flat belly. He only has been pregnant for couple of weeks now tops, he could feel the power force from his child within his womb. He could now feel the life he carried in him, and the tender, loving feeling that the child gives him each moment of its life. But Severus was too shock and scared to fully sense it.

'_No, this can't be happening! I'm only turning 17!_'he thought to himself. '_How?_' he wondered, then he knew. The thought made his blood turn to ice. Sirius Black, his rapist, his enemy since day one, the Gryffindor Marauder was the other father.

He could abort... '_NO!'_ he thought fiercely to himself. '_This is my child; I will never kill it! Even if Black is the other father, it doesn't mean to kill it. Never that path. NEVER! This child is part of myself! Mother and father, before they dead, taught me better then that!_' He always thought abortion was wrong; it's murder. Severus sat there lost in his thoughts, hugging and rocking himself.

'_How can I keep it and still go to school?_' he asked himself. He knew the other father; (thinking of thought his teeth grange in hatred), would never believe him if he told him about the baby. Who would? The only ways wizard men could get pregnant were spells, potions, or the couple either are soul mates, powerful enough that wants one, or they love each other very much. Severus knew that he and Black aren't soul mates or lovers in that madder. He shivered at that thought. All in all, how he got pregnant was impossible to normal wizards.

He signed. '_Damn the family hesitance!_' He thought angrily. He knew few of the magic hesitancies that his birth family has; how both males and females in his family have a womb and are legible to give birth to live young (think of some type of elves); one in every century a one male and one female will be homosexual (unfortunately he was cursed in it). He does not know who was the other female homosexual in the family? Luckily it wasn't his sister. And how the first person you had sex with would be you life mate until death (think of werewolves and such)... He refuses to think of fact that Sirius Black is his life mate. Another thing to hate him for the rest of his life: being his 'life mate'. Secretly he wished Black would die of heart attack, if he ever finds out, so he could be free of this living hell.

He knew he couldn't go though this alone. The other father was way out of the question period. His peers wouldn't believe him, not even his fellow Slytherins. Teachers wouldn't help, only make it worse. The headmaster, heaven forbid. That man is loony. Severus smirked at the thought. Family is his only opinion left; Caesar, his forced adopted father and his wife won't help (if they ever found out, they would force him to abort), his real mum—dead. His father—dead, aunts and uncles—dead, grandmother—dead, Grandfather is unknown as far as he knew, then it hit him. He cursed himself of not thinking clearly; his sister, Alex and Lily, their cousin.

Both are Healers, thankfully. They are family. His sister is partially his female self and Lily, was the opposite from their squib cousin (Lily's younger sister). And both, when angry, are not someone to come across. Come to think of it: even the Weaslys' wives aren't some weakly women that could come across when angry. He shriveled of the thought when he had fight when the newly wed Molly Weasly, wife of Author Weasly, when they were still in school. Severus was only second year then but still, it gives him shudders of the thought. That woman is insane.

'_They'll find out soon enough, they always do_'. He thought bitterly. He took a deep breath, standing up, not knowing what to tell them. '_I'll tell Alex tonight, and tell Lily tomorrow, if Potter and his gang doesn't get to her first, I'll tell her_.' Deciding to call it a day, he at left.

-

-

He silently walked down the cold dungeons to the entrance to the Slytherin Common room. He whispered the password, not caring what rude commands the ancient stone wall said to him as he passed. He walked down the steps, skipping the trick step three and six; he looked up he saw his younger sister sitting on one of the dark leather couches that was nearest to the fireplace.

Walking closer to her he saw that she wore her long black satin gothic dress, black net stockings, black belted boots which was up to her knees. Her black, blue shrieked hair was up in spiky ponytails. She was pale, slightly healthier looking, few inches shorter then him, being 5'7½. Her silver-blue snake wrapped around her small wrist as she and the snake was reading a book called The Many Uses of Hexes and Cruses Against Muggles and Your Enemies. The female snake hissed a hello at him, as he only nodded in repose. He didn't feel like talking to her anyway (they never liked each other). When he stood right next to Alex, she looked up from the book, knowing that he was there since the moment he came into the common room. She had dark piercing purple eyes that seemed to right though him.

"Your late, S'everus." She purred. Her voice was very similar like his own, but more female like and less deadly.

"Sorry, didn't know the time." Severus answered uneasily, not knowing what to say. He never bothered looking at the cloak now days. He sat down on the closest chair near him. He covered his face with his hands in confusion and stress.

"_Something is not right_," She muttered half to herself and to her snake. She stood up, sitting next to him, wrapping her arms around his thin waist and chest. He didn't respond of this suddenly comfort from his sister. She looked at him closely, she could tell something was wrong or rather something is going to happen that he was scared of. That scared her the most; her older brother hardly feared anything let alone shows it. She could also feel something powerful coming from him that is not his own. A powerful force, as if another humanlike being was sitting between them. "Are you all right, big brother?" she asked him.

No respond. "Come on, S'everus have some chocolate," she said reaching into her dress and pulling out at thick chunk of milk chocolate. He then looked at her and then the sweet. He then took it and bit into it, steadily feeling slightly better. " **S'everus,**" she started to speck in their mother's language, demon-ish. " **You can tell me anything. You know I always kept your secrets even as we were young'ens, as you did to mine. I will believe you... S'everus?**"

Looking up, Severus looked straight to her eyes. Tears in his eyes. Something bad going on. " **I—**, " he haistented. '_What to say?_' He asked himself. Would she laugh at him and don't believe him? She is his sister. He gulped. " **I—I—I think**, " he lowered his voice, " **I'm pregnant**." He whispered. He looked up to see how his sister reacted. He was mild surprised that she showed no negative emotions. Instead she smiled.

" **Really! Are you sure? **" She asked happily, almost jumping joy of becoming an aunt. He shrugged uneasily.

" **I don't know… **"

" **Well, lye down and I'll cheek,**" He obeyed. She flicked her hand across his body, as colorful sparks flashed between his figures. Time passed, and to Severus, it felt like hours. "** Graduations, S'everus Xsavier Joshua Snape, you are a father-to-be!** " She announced happily. Severus groan in at horror. " Now, " she sat down next to him, as he was getting up. " **Who's the other father?** " She asked in business tone of voice.

Severus muttered something under his breath that was unpleasant. "Sirius Black." He whispered after a moment.

Alex looked down in sorrow. " **He raped you didn't he?** " She knew the Gryffindor teen did (she couldn't see her brother having affair to his enemy). She watched as her big brother nodded slowing. She knew this was hard for him. She's lucky he's this trusting to her. Anger swilled up within her, she so madly wanted to kill that bastard that raped him. I will kill him! She thought fiercely.

" **Don't,** " Severus told her as if he read her mind.

" **WHY! HE WILL PAY OF WHAT HE DID!** " She yelled angrily.

Severus shook his head. Gripping her arms so she couldn't ran off, " **He will.** " He promised to her **" It will cost him dearly. In years to come, if he ever finds out, he will feel regent. Let us hope he will kill himself because of it. You know what Gryffindors are.** "

" **You won't tell him about his own child? It will pain the child as well—** "

" **I will tell the child about it's other father, when it is ready or when it asked I will tell. No secrets will go between us**. "

At long last, Alex nodded. She will respect her brother's wishes. She knew, in years to come, that Sirius would regret in the end. To his death or if he survived in the second war that they both knew that will come. **" When will you tell Lily?** "

" **Tomorrow**. " Severus said. She nodded. She heard Sissea, her silver-blue snake, hissed of her approval of what went between both she and Severus. Sissea is close to mute, as in hardly talks or only speak when needed to.

" **Will you join the Death Eaters, like what Malfoy and Caesar,** " she refused to call that man father, as he isn't their real father, " **told you? ** "

" **No. I will refuse, in both the baby's and our safety. If it needs to be we will go to Dumbledore, or fake our own deaths. **"

She smiled. She loves her brother so much and now the child also, even though it was never born. Looking up the cloak she saw it was almost mid-night. It didn't bother her. Their real grandfather was a half snake demon (snake like human that looks across from vampire and a snake with wings, pointed ears, fangs and tail). A feline demon (black feline like human with wings, pointed ears, long tail and fangs) that loves the night as if it was daytime.

" **Well, I'm going to bed. **" Alex said, getting up from the couch. "_Come on, Sissea._ **Night S'everus**." She had left.

Severus sat there lost in his thoughts. Time passed quickly and soon it will light in couple of hours. Looking up he say it was four in the morning. He stood up and went to bed... then waking up two hours later.

**(End of Chapter 2)**

* * *

**Words: **1,970 

**(1)** "Show me"

**Author's Notes: **Yes, Severus and Alex CAN speak Parseltongue. **Take note:** that Lily and Petunia can also, but not so gifted, like for examples: they can't read, write, or sing in Parseltongue (how can you explain Harry Potter with his abilities?). Also Severus and Alex are quarter blood demon. But to wizards pureblood. Magic-casters that aren't human don't mess the pureblood thing that, Voldemort and his Death Eater's hate. But to me, a creature that CAN'T form any magic DOES mess up the pureblood thing. For example: Werewolves. (Don't stare at me like that Remus John Lupin!) And that they are somewhat seers. Alex and Lily, of course because she is female, is more powerful then Severus when it comes of reading the future. There will be NO Mary-sues

-Sissea is pronounced sis-sea.  
-  
**Author's Notes II: **To the people who believe in Abortion. If I a funded you, I'm sorry. I'm **REALLY REALLY **against it; really, I believe its murder. A life is life. I could go on but I won't. And to the people who flame me because of the Abortion thing: **YES **I go with abortion **ONLY **for metal resons to the woman and nothing else (That bit there is a tight struch in my beliefs including my Religion and please don't flame me because of that too). If you don't want the child(ren) then put she/he into adopion in my opionion.

**(And just because I fell like it) Next chapter's Summary:**

_Severus goes to school like he does everyday. Potter and the gang gains up at him at end of school lessons, he talks to Lily, Lily helps. Alex, Severus, and Lily make up plans that include the baby. All and all life is good... So far anyway._

**--FireChildSlytherin5**


	3. Chapter 3

**Giving Birth to a Child from the Enemy**

-  
-

**Summary:** Mpreg. Slash! SSSB Having being raped by his most highest enemy, Sirius Black, Severus finds himself two weeks pregnant! With the help of his sister and cousin, Severus teals of being a single parent refusing to tell the truth to other father...

_-_

**Chapter Three**

- 

"_Parseltongue_"  
"Talking"  
" **Demon**"  
'_thoughts'_

-

Severus woke up with a splitting headache. He groaned as he fell back down onto his soft white pillows. He knew it was almost six in the morning, not looking at the clock. '_Damn it._' He thought as he only had few hours of sleep. Can his pitiful life get any worse? Why does God himself play with his fate with such twisted joy?

He threw the forest green bed covers onto the cold stone floor (even in the summer, the dungeons were cold). Standing up he quickly got dressed; grabbed his school bag (that was heavily charmed and cursed from unwelcome guests and strangers, thanks to Potter and his gang); tip toeing across the room making sure not to wake up his so called "dorm mates". As he opened the heavy, think wooded door; he smirked at them of not noticing anything going on when they slept. '_Typical_.' He thought as he closed it.

He ran down the stoned steps, skipping the tricked ones and nearly ducking from flying stone that tried to knock him out. '_That wasn't there last night._' He thought as he tucked. He wondered if it was either placed there from a fellow Slytherin (who believes it was twist way to imprint there magic in the school before they leave) or his sister that would think it would be funny to play a joke him again. He hoped it was different Slytherin for Alex got in detention (almost expelled) last time from their Head of House, luckily no one was hurt, too madly anyway. The Hogwarts nurse, the Headmaster and the Ministry had a fit. On the other hand, Caesar was fierce which is funny to see his face when he angry. God only knows how she lives to this day. He shook his head in wonder. Potter and his gang should learn from her, she could easily outwit them any day, and make them run from their money.

As he walked out from the Slytherin common rooms, he suddenly felt sick from his stomach. He stopped at the corner of the dim dungeon hall, clutching his flat belly. He gulped, as that second; he puked all over the stoned floor. Greenish-brown liquid and chucks of food spread on the floor, as Severus repeatedly puked twice more.

When he was finished, he whapped the sickly puked slime from his mouth and chin; morning sickness. '_Oh great._' Severus thought bitterly. He was still sick, but pulling out his wand, making the sickly mess disappeared. As he did this, he left the dim hall way.

-

-

At the Great Hall, when Severus opened the large doors, he saw that only few were awake for an early breakfast. He saw that Alex was already there on the Slytherin table, facing her back from the door, far away form the High Table as possible; mostly because the teachers always watched her as if she's a bad kid. Well, she's not that bad. The only reasons she gets into fights because the Gryffindors fought first, and there's no Slytherin who would back down from a fight. Stupid Gryffindors. Walking up to her, the smell of food made him sick to his stomach.

Alex looked up, as he sat across from her, she could see the sickly look as he looked at her breakfast; Corn flakes with bananas and sugar with milk. **" Morning sickness, brothe**r?" she asked grinning. He looked her with a death glare.

" You have no idea…" he muttered, looking away from her food. Alex grinned at him, scooping up another spoon full of her cereal.

" **Your not eating?** " she asked him.

" **No**."

" **You have to eat something! Think of the baby! **"

" **Why don't you carry this child and see what it feels like! **"

" **You're so sweet! Maybe I will. Let's see who shall be the father of my child….** " Alex asked to herself, making sure that Severus heard her. In that second Potter and his gang came into the Great Hall. James Potter was the leader of the small Gryffindor group. Not far behind was Sirius Black. As Black passed the Slytherin table, fear and horror flashed before Severus' mind. His hands shook on the table, his breathing quickened, he looked down. Then the rat looking teen, Peter Pettigrew. Within minutes, Remus Lupin, the werewolf joined them.

Severus watched as his sister, look at Lupin in the dreamy stair. Severus looked up, and too his horror, he too looked at her in weird way, as if he she was attractive to him. Oh no! Not Lupin! Anyone besides him! " **Oh no, not Lupin! Anyone but HIM!** "

Alex looked at him and smiled evilly. " **Okay, not Remus. How about…. Potter?** " She asked him, loving the way he reacts to these things.

"HELL NO!" His voice echoed though out the Great Hall, making everyone, including the staff, become quiet and stare at them. After that short silence that followed, the only sound was heard was his own sister laughing her head off for unknown reason to them all.

"What's up?" A voice asked, after that, everyone starting eating and talking. Severus and Alex looked up and saw Lily Evens was standing there.

"Oh nothing much, just abo—," before Alex finished, Severus leaned over the table and covered her mouth, and then shortly yelped in pain, as she bite him. Lily sat down next to Alex, as that second later, food appeared in front of her; waffles with syrup and milk. Severus yet again had the urge of throwing up.

"What's wrong with you Sev?" Lily asked him, studying him with concern. "You don't look well. Are you sick or something?"

"Yeah, I'm a little sick. I'll feel better soon enough." '_I hope_'. He added to himself.

Lily shrugged. "Okay." She simply said, knowing of what ever is wrong, Severus will tell her sooner or later. He always does.

"Listen, Lily, I really need to talk you," Severus said slowly.

"Okay, after lessons?"

Severus nodded, as Lily looked at her clock. "Shit, we only have 20 minutes before OWLs starts." She took a deep breath to calm herself. She had been studying like forever. Being a Ravenclaw is okay, but combating everyone else in that House for OWLs is tough job. "Good thing we only have couple of weeks left! God, I thought the year wouldn't end."

Alex nodded in agreement. Severus didn't reply. How he going to hide his pregnancy to everyone? Luckily he has couple of months to figure it out. God he hated him life at times. Short time later, the three of them got up, crabbing their bags. Before they left, Alex crabbed an apple giving it to Severus, how glared at her, but receiving it and setting it into his pocket. He was grateful of having a caring sister. Not many have sisters like that in the small world.

The OWLs Exams were very long and boring, only having three periods that day, and having thee hours of each, it was hard day. Charms with the Hufflepuffs, Transfiguration with Ravenclaws, and lastly Ancient Runes with the Gryffindors. Having the hard OWL exams, Severus was exhausted. He silently walked down the stoned halls, not noticing at his surroundings. He turned the corner and came face to face with Potter and his gang.

Without warning and with habit nowadays, Severus grabbed his wand that in his black robes, he flicked his wand at them with unearthing speed, and uttered the first spell that came to mind, "Petrificus Totalus! **(1)**" The two had front, was instantly effective, unfortunately for Potter and Pettigrew. They both fell down, unmoving, for only their eyes where able to move. Black, who was instantly angry at the young teen, as he watched his follow, friends fall down, he too flicked his wand, Snape who was too slow watched as Black muttered his cruse.

"Expelliarmus! **(2)**" he cried. In that second, Severus' wand flew out from his hand, and by force flew to the other side. He thought, as he flew in the air, he faintly heard, "SIRIUS NO!" but didn't make of it. He smacked on the stone wall. There's going to be a big bruise tomorrow. Warm hands help him up. At first he didn't push away, but when he looked up ant saw who it was.

-  
-  
-

Remus Lupin, who stood there, shocked. Severus smelled…different. He couldn't make it out. For the pass some weeks, almost a month, Severus had somehow changed. The new smell that he smelled smelt like faint spring air. It was close to summer, how can Severus smell like spring, when spring is over and done with until next year?

As James and Peter fell down of where they once stood, by instinct he turned and got away before the spell too effective him also. That puzzled him, more then anything else. The spell that Severus used is only met for ONE person per time, but since day one, they found out on the hard way, that Severus somehow knew how to make it into a group thing. Black who could've also been effective if he wasn't close to them. Black raised his wand…

Without thinking of what he was doing or thinking, Remus yelled, "SIRIUS NO!" but too late. Severus' wand flew out from his hand, as he swore across the hall, smacking hard to the wall. He ran to Severus, helping him up. He was surprised, at first that Severus didn't push him away, but when Snape looked up, he was mild surprised of what he did next.

"You get away from me, werewolf!" Severus hissed. Remus filched at the word. Luckily they were alone in the hall when he said it. Remus did as he was told, letting go of him and stepping away from him. He then heard footsteps; everyone looked up and saw Alex and Lily running towards them. Instantly Remus blushed at the sight of Alexandria Snape, he had to admit to himself; he had a crush on her. The only reason he didn't ask her out yet was because of the two words: Severus Snape. He shuddered of the thought of what the young Slytherin would do to him if he ever finds out. '_Deafly torture me slowly, then kill me and use some of my body parts for his potions._' Remus thought bitterly.

Alex and Lily ran pass him and his friends (stepping over the fallen James and Peter who couldn't move still) and come to Severus to see if he was okay. They were speaking softly to themselves, too low for normal humans' ears to hear, but with werewolf ability, he could hear them. But what shocked him the most was that they were not specking in English, or rather not human as all. But growls, barks, hissing, and oddly enough… purring? Because of him being a werewolf, he could only understand few of what they were saying (only the words in growls and barking).

" **S'everus…. Baby… keeps yourself…cheek… tie you up! **" What ever they were saying he hopes they weren't talking anything bad. '_What baby? Keep yourself what?_' He thought to himself. He watched as both Lily and Alex turned to him.

"We thank you for trying to stop this mongrel," Alex said, looking at the shocked Sirius who stood there watching this, beside him, James and Peter started to get up, " of attacking Severus."

Remus' face turned red. This is one of the few times they ever talked together. "Your—welcome." He said awkwardly. Lily giggled of his actions. She knew that he liked Alex, it was so cute!

The three of him left. Before Snape went, he looked at them all in death glare. If looks can kill, all four of them would be dead. He had left, following his younger sister and cousin.

-  
-  
_Slytherin Common room_  
-  
-

" **HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THE BABY YOU NO FOR NOTHING SLIMY HALF-BREED!** " Both Lily and Severus filched at the last word. Lily was confused. What baby?

" **Okay, tell me what's going on!** " she demand.

Severus looked up, not ever wanting to tell her this, this way. **" Lily, I'm— pregnant.** " he said. Lily folded her arms and him, tapping her foot, waiting for more. " **It's Sirius Black's baby.** "

Lily's eyebrows went up. She thought he HATED Black. " **You have sex with Sirius Black?** " she said slowly, making sure she's getting it right.

" **NO! Not like that! God! I rather die, then sink that low!** "

Lily waited, looking at him to explain. " **He—he—he…. Raped…me…**" now Lily was pissed! Why hadn't she been told this!

" **Now Lily, I myself just found out last night. **" Alex told her. Lily looked at her; her eyes turned eye with angry. " **Now that everyone knows. Let's just sit and calm down. **" they did so.

Time went pass, as they talk of what would happen. They all agreed to keep it secret from EVERYONE including the staff and other family members. They would use glamour charm when he would start to show (around when they get back to school) and that May, when the baby is due; they both would help him with labor. Lily and Alex signed, they will have A LOT of studying to do of looking up of labor.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**  
Words: **2,268

**(1)** the cruse makes people's arms and legs stuck together of he or she's body

**(2) **It takes a person's wand away from and if the spell works, the wand if zooms to the caster.

**Next Chapter:**

Lily Evens knows the truth! What would Lily do when she sees Sirius Black in the hall/class? Will she creak in rage? And what about the love sick Remus Lupin, that always blushes with ever Alex is near? And to top of that, Severus punking his guts out most every morning, he gets protective of his sister and cousin (Damn that POTTER!).

**--FireChildSlytherin5 **


	4. Chapter Four

**Giving Birth to a Child from the Enemy**

-

**Summary: **Mpreg. Slash! SSSB Having being raped by his most highest enemy, Sirius Black, Severus finds himself two weeks pregnant! With the help of his sister and cousin, Severus teals of being a single parent refusing to tell the truth to other father...

-

**Chapter 4**

-

"_Parseltongue_."  
" **Demon**"  
'_Thoughts_'  
"Talking"

-

Severus Snape ran to the restroom (toilet room) puking his yesterday's meal into the basin. His twin sister waited outside from the outside door, not wincing from the gross sounds coming from the other side. Few Slytherins walked quickly away from the scene, there faces turning green, not wanting to imagine what one of the Snape twins were doing in there. Few moments later, a paled-faced young teen came out. Severus sneered at his sister who was always too cheerful for her own good, but Alex paid not mind.

Smiling, Alex grabbed his hand and skipped out from the Slytherin common room. Severus unwillingly followed. At the Great Hall, Lily was there waiting for them at the Ravenclaw table. It was their turn sitting at her table (each day they take turns sitting at either Ravenclaw or Slytherin table).

Lily nickered at the sight of her slightly younger cousin paled face. Severus stared back at her, stabbing at his food angrily. Why does everyone like to see him suffer?

Lily shrugged, going back to her breakfast. Severus didn't feel like eating, shoving his bowl at the side. He watched as Alex pushed his bowl back in front of him. Alex then tapped his arm, and then pointing at his food in front to him. Severus sneered again, shoving oatmeal into his mouth, knowing that if he didn't eat anything, Lily and Alex would force fed him. He would rather face werewolves or even the Dark Lord himself then facing the wrath of the two felines that he was related too.

Just then, James Potter and Sirius Black entered the Great Hall, and sat down on the Gryffindor table laughing. Severus watched as Lily tightened her grip on her fork, enough that her knuckles were white. She hissed a cruse as Black sat down on the Gryffindor bench, laughing harder of unknown joke that Potter told him.

"Lily—" Severus hissed in a whisper, fearing that Lily would jump up and curse Black to next Tuesday. Before Lily respond, the Great Hall doors opened again.

Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin came though the opened doors. Pettigrew ran to his friends that waved at them to come to join them. Lupin stopped and turned to face the Ravenclaw table. Alex looked up. Piecing purple orbs met gold, both smiled back at each other. Time seemed to pass slowly as both Alex and Lupin blushed.

Severus then started to jump up to throttle that damn werewolf by looking at his younger sister in that way, but was stopped as Lily then crabbed his arm to stop him from doing something rash (that he is well known to do). Lupin saw Severus' actions (thanking God that is up in Heaven, that Lily stopped him before he could do real damage to him), he knew that he was testing Snape's patients, as if he was walking in very, very thin ice. With unspoken words, Lupin knew that Severus' look meant "If—you—value—your—limbs—you—better—turn—back—and—never—look—at—my— sister—like—that—again—or—else" look.

Lupin walked slowly to his Gryffindor friends, watching Alex as he went.

Alex then turned at her brother. Her purple eyes burned through his skull. " **Have you lost your mind? What in the Hell were you doing!** "

Severus looked at her. Clearly that he wanted to kill the next person who tested his patients ever again would die in the most painful death. " **Severus, one of these days, you have too let someone date her—**," Lily started to say, but Severus stopped her.

" **You fancy him don't you,** " Severus said hoping that she doesn't. It wasn't a question. Alex didn't reply, instead she blushed. Severus cursed under his breath. " **You will NOT go out with him, you will NOT fancy him! **" he growled.

" **You are not the boss of me of who I fancy!** " she said, trying to ignore the death glare that Severus was giving her. Severus' right eye twitched as he grabbed the table for support. As he tightened his gripped, the table under his hands was crushed.

" **I am the older sibling and I promised Mum and Dad that I would protect you! And marrying that—that werewolf is not what I think Mum and Dad attend!** "

" **Who said that I would marry him?** " Alex asked. Severus mind then snapped. He got up so quickly that one could say that he vanished in thin air and reappeared a foot away from where he once sat. Everyone in the Hall, including the staff, then watched as Severus angry walked passed everyone, cursing at himself and everything around him.

Before he left the Great Hall he then turned to Lupin at the Gryffindor table. The gang grabbed their wands that was in their school robes, as if waiting for an attack. "If you ever came near my sister or hurt her in anyway, physically or mentally, I will personally kill you, even if it would sent me to Azkaban." He then turned to Potter. "And that goes to same to you to Evens."

He then growled something under his breath angrily and left the Great Hall.

-

**0o0o0o**

-

Remus watched as Snape growled in the unknown language to Alex and Lily, not knowing what was going on. Snape had been acting very strangely in the pass weeks. Being sick more often, the unusual hue and a force of magic that surrounds him that wasn't his own. He watched as Snape then slammed his hands on the table, and disappeared? Lupin jumped as he suddenly reappeared a foot away. Remus doubled take and looked again. Snape couldn't disappear like that… can he?

He watched as Snape stormed across the hall, but then he stopped and he looked at him. Remus tightened his grip on his wand. "If you ever came near my sister or hurt her in anyway, physically or mentally, I will personally kill you, even if it would sent me to Azkaban." Remus's blood turned into ice. Snape had meant ever word he said. "And that goes to same to you to Evens." Snape snared at James. James blinked at him, not used of being threading like that. " **One…move….** " Snape then left the hall. Everyone was silent.

"Did—did you just saw that?" Remus asked his friends at the moment the Great Hall door closed shut.

"Yeah, him threading you and James like that. Slimy piece of shit." Sirius said not caring. They will have their refuge soon enough.

"No—no not that. He—he disappeared and—and then reappeared!" Remus looked at his fellow Gryffindors. They looked at him as if he grew another head. "I'M NOT CRAZY! I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" he said. They looked at him, few shaking their heads or thinking he's on drugs.

"Are you okay, Remy?" Peter asked him

"I'm not on drugs!" Remus growled, knowing what they were thinking. He was werewolf of course.

"Hey man, we just asking. How many times have you told us, any of us, that you can't apparent at Hogwarts?" James said. Remus glared at them. He knew what James meant. How can Snape do that? Was he really just imaging things?

"Forget about it. It's just slimy Snivellus, nothing to worry about." Sirius said offhandedly.

"But have you notice anything?" Remus asked. They exchange looks at each other.

"Like?"

"You know; he's paler then usual, he's sick all the time, he hardly eats unless Alex or Lily makes him or attempted to force fed him!"

"Okay… I think you been watching Snivellus little too much…. And that ain't a good thing." James said.

"I'm not crazy!"

"We didn't say you were!"

"Well you're thinking of it!"

"Stop it, okay? Now… what with you and that Snape girl?" Sirius said evilly changing the subject. Remus blushed and suddenly walked off. The gang broke into a laugh.

-

**0o0o0o**

-

Alex watched as Lupin walked out of the Hall. She knew her brother's pain. She too felt it. She blushed as Lupin walked passed her. Lupin looked at her and he too blushed before he left the Great Hall.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

**  
Words: **1,388

**Author's Note (Old):** Corny. Very corny, isn't it? To anyone who want to know, the last chapter, when Lupin smelt "faint spring air" each time he was near Severus is because:

**(1)** he's a werewolf so he could smell feels and stuff  
**(2)** And spring is the new beginning of the New Year. You know Severus being pregnant and the unborn child in the new beginning of a new life?

Sorry for the delay. I hope it was good.

**PLEASE REVIEW:)**

**Author's Notes (New):** I decided to update this chapter again, rereading it and redoing some of it. And because I didn't update any of my stories is because of SCHOOL and… I had slight trouble with the CA cops last Saturday. To make the long story short, I was hanging around with a boy that was 18 years old and I'm not yet 18 until about six months, so yeah. They had to call my parents and everything. But luckily no one was arrested or anything. Lol!

**Author's Notes II: **if you read Hogwarts, A History; not one wizard, dark or not, could apparent in or into Hogwarts or the grounds, only house-elves.

-

**HELP WANTED:**

PLEASE EITHER E-MAIL OR TELL ME AT REVIEW:

"Would the baby be a boy or a girl?"

**Note:** Pole has ended. Will know when baby is born.

**-**

**Read and Review!**

**--FireChildSlytheirn5**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Parseltongue_."  
" **Demon **"  
_thoughts_  
"Talking."

**Chapter V **  
_Severus Dilemmas_

Severus fiercely stalked though the Hogwarts halls, muttering curses as he went.

_Curse you LUPIN! Curse you POTTER!_ He thought angrily_. And curse you SIRIUS BLACK who ruined my life yet again!_ He suddenly spun around and slammed his right fist into the nearest wall. Blood dripped from his bruised knuckles, as pain shot up through his arm. He winced, as he leaded on the stone wall and slide down onto the marble floor.

He sat with his head between his knees and rubbed his sore, bloodied hand. He thought it might be broken. But he didn't care; hell, he'd break his other hand to match it.

He growled suddenly and it echoed down the lonely halls. Everyone was in the Great Hall having dinner and none of them noticed or cared if one of their classmates was in trouble; they were too busy in their own lives.

_How can Alex fancy that-that werewolf! What makes him so special that attracts her? Is it because she's pretty? Witty? Or maybe another sex-toy to play with?_ He wondered to himself.

Alex was pretty and she could have easily become a Ravenclaw, if only she wasn't such a troublemaker and was so sneaky that she wouldn't caught (unless she was caught red-handily or someone told on her, of course).

And why does Potter (that named he so despised, slightly more than Black's) fancy his cousin? Was it the same reasons as Lupin? Or maybe yet another girl to fancy and then break her heart after she wasn't good enough anymore?

Severus sneered at that thought. He would not let that happen. They were his family. His ken! His flesh and blood. He must protect them with his last breath! Thinking about it, he too would protect his child. From Black, the Ministry, hell, even the Dark Lord himself. He would not have his child became one of those blood sucking Death Eaters or another Dark Lord in near future.

Why did his life have to be so suddenly more complicated? Why couldn't he be a normal, pureblood, human, wizard boy with normal family and friends? And to top it off, a normal boyfriend? God! At times like this, he sometimes wished he were dead.

His stomach then turned. He and his child were hungry. He refuses to go back to the Great hall. He slowly got up and headed for the kitchens. Heading up there, he saw a dark figure coming towards him, with he Demon senses he knew it was Remus Lupin.

_Not now._ Severus thought, as he hid behind a statue in the hall at the corner. He watched as Lupin, red faced, walked passed, heading to the Gryffindor common room to get his school bag that he'd left behind. He suddenly stopped at mid step, Severus then knew that Lupin had smelt him. Damn it.

"Snape! I know you're here!" Severus heard Lupin calling him.

Knowing that you couldn't trick a werewolf when the werewolf knew who you were, Severus stepped out from his hiding place.

Lupin watched surprised. Had Snape actually listened to him for once?

"What do you want?" Severus demanded folding his arms in front of him. Lupin stood there shocked. "Close your mouth Lupin, it doesn't suit you." Lupin closed his mouth, he hadn't known it had opened.

"Are—are you feeling well, Snape?" Lupin asked, not knowing what to say.

"It's none of your businesses, werewolf." Severus snapped as he turned and walked away.

Without looking back, he knew Lupin was following him. "Get away from me!"

Severus yelled, stepping away from Lupin as he ran up next to him. Lupin looked uneasy, not knowing what was wrong or why he was so jumpy all of a sudden.

"Look, Sn—Severus," Remus said hoping Snape would stop and listen to him if he used his first name. Severus glared at him. "You don't look well, and I was wondering if you are feeling okay?"

"Did it ever occur to you, Lupin, that it is none of your fucking business!" Severus yelled.

"Well, I--," Remus started to say. But Severus stopped him.

"Is this yet another prank on Ol' Slimy Snivellus?" Severus started walking up to Lupin, as Lupin backed up against the stone wall. "Did Potter or Black," Oh how he despised that word now. "Sent you to pretend to be a caring werewolf, and then pull one on ME! Well, not this time! Oh, this time you all will pay for what you have done to me! Especially BLACK and POTTER!"

"N—no, Severus, it—its not a joke or a prank. They—none of them sent me—"

"You lying fucking bastard!" Severus suddenly grabbed Lupin by the neck, choking him, cutting off all oxygen from his lungs. Lupin yelped, surprised that Snape would physically attack him in a public place; He'd always thought Severus was one of those Slytherins that wouldn't do that. They always kept their cool, so calm and sly.

Lupin grabbed Snape's hands trying to get him to let go. At each attempt, Snape's grip became tighter and tighter. Then suddenly—

Remus gasped, falling onto the floor, taking deep breaths. Both is throat and lungs stung in pain. He got up, on his knees, coughing, clutching his chest. He looked up, and saw what, even to this day, surprised him. Snape stood there with a horrified face, shock and panic in his black eyes. He couldn't believe what he'd done.

He watched as Snape slowly stepped back, still facing him and suddenly ran down the hall and then disappeared out from sight. _What in the hell just happened?_ Remus asked himself. Remus got up, still wobbly from lack of air_. Man I have a headache._

Remus looked down at himself; he thought he just smelt blood. He looked around on the stone floor and there, about a bit a ways from his feet, was a shiny, unnatural dark red blood (if not, it looked black).

Remus crouched down and looked at it. He reached out and touched it. It was warm beneath his touch. He sniffed it. It wasn't human like it was he thought it would have been. Instead it smelt so powerful, unnatural, so dark and everything that he'd never smelt before. If he didn't know better it smelt somewhat like demon blood or of someone who was a close relative to one.

_How strange. Why would a human have a dark creature blood, not unless he was one himself! _Remus thought. This explained a lot; how else was he able to heal faster than the rest of them, how else could he master spells faster. Come to think of it, was that the strange language that Alex, Snape (and maybe Lily also) was Demon or something? I need to find out. This is getting little too fishy.

Remus got up and started to go back to the Great Hall, he had to tell his friends of what was going on! But then he stopped. Why would he do that? They HATED Snape. And what if, Snape was cutting himself... But then why hadn't Alex or Lily told someone? He really needed answers. And he was going to find out by himself.

Rubbing his sore, bruised neck, he turned and started to travel to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I GOT A BETA for this story. **_Werewolf of Fire_**! http/ for anyone who wants to got to her personal profile. Great girl that one. Thank you so much Woffy!

Thank you for anyone who reviewed at last chapter!

**Help Wanted:**  
PLEASE EITHER E-MAIL OR TELL ME AT REVIEW:

"Would the baby be a boy or a girl?"


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter VI**

Remus walked up the stairs, carrying his bag and glanced up at the clock. He had five minutes before he was late for his DADA O.W.L test! Quickly he ran back down the stairs coming down from the boys' dormitory, across the bright colored common room, through the Fat Lady's portrait ("Barbaric children these days!"). He ran down the moving stairs cases, skipping the trick ones, ran down the stone halls as fast as his werewolf abilities would allow.

He wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. Suddenly he found himself sprawled on the floor, as he ran into an unknown person. The unknown person was spitting curses as they began picking up their scattered belongings.

If Remus listened carefully, he was sure he could hear the unknown person muttering how he or she was going to torture the person who ran into them in both muggle and wizarding ways. They both looked up at the same time, and to Remus' surprised, the person who he hit was Alex Snape. He blushed at the beautiful girl that was before him.

Looking at her, he noticed that she was wearing her Hogwarts cloak. When he looked closely he saw that the dark serpent on the Slytherin crest actually moved, hissing at him. Under her cloak she wore her normal day clothes.

She - like her twin brother - wore black (but unlike Severus, she wore other colors: red, purple and green). She had her hair down and it ran down her shoulders in purple and black tresses. Everything about her from the color of her hair to her gothic cloths was beautiful to him.

Alex herself smiled at him nervously, seeing Remus' uneasy look. She was embarrassed that he'd seemed to have heard her muttering. She blamed her brother for that.

Remus noticed something by his feet, and picked it up. It was her book. He gave it back her.

Alex took it shakily, shocked that he, a Gryffindor and a friend to James Potter and Sirius Black would help her pick up her things. She was a Slytherin, but more then that, the sister of their enemy, Severus Snape. Their hands touched briefly, and they both felt warmth spread through them.

"Thank you, Remus." She said sweetly. She turned and started to walk away, glancing once behind her, to see if Remus was watching her. He was, she noticed. She slowed down her walking pace, just in case he wanted to talk her.

_Ask her you idiot! Damn Snape to hell!_ Remus' thoughts yelled at him.

_But I'm a werewolf. She can't live with the likes of me. And Snape will _KILL_ me if I ever went out with her! _Remus thought back, urging himself.

Watching his love of his live slowly walking away from him. He knew that she was the one. But with her brother being who he was and being a good brother, how was he ever going to have a chance?

_So? Snape will kill you, yes. At least you would have few hours with her, alone. But think about, he doesn't have to know._

"Alex! Wait up!" Remus called, running towards her. Alex stopped and turned to face him, as Remus caught up to her. Quickly he said, "WillyougotoHogsmeadewithmethisweekend?" He hoped she'd understood him, because he didn't think he could say it again.

Alex looked shocked. Remus had finally asked her out? "You mean like a date?" She hoped so. But she doesn't get her hopes up. This _could_ be a trick. She hoped it wasn't though.

Remus nodded, thanking God that he didn't have to repeat the question: he felt so sick and embarrassed.

Smiling Alex said, "Okay, meet me at the darkest part of the dungeons tomorrow after breakfast. Make sure that none your friends," Oh, how she hated Potter and Black. "Or my brother sees you."

Remus nodded, shocked that he'd manage to ask her out and actually have his invitation accepted.

"Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow!" Alex said hugging and kissing him on the cheek before walking way, leaving Remus red faced and stuck rigid to the spot.

Thoughts clouded his mind as he watched her gracefully walk to her next O.W.Ls test. Snape would kill him if he ever found out. And that kiss was good. He smiled.

The same thoughts were also clouding Alex's mind. _Will Severus approve of him? Oh man, did I just kiss him?_

_------------------ _

Severus watched as his twin walked into the classroom, just barely making it in time for their test. It was one of the few classes that had every House doing the same essay. Alex shortly got to her signed seat. Looking at her, he could tell something was up and that something had made her happy. He had a gut feeling that something was going to happen very soon.

It was at that moment that Lupin came running into the room, he was panting as he sat in his assigned seat. That was near his sister! Just two seat away from her! Anger welled up in him. He glared at Lupin, seeing if he would make his move.

He hoped that Lupin hadn't told anyone of the happenings in the hall during breakfast.

He couldn't help it, he was angry and it wasn't like he could help it. It was in his nature, in his ancestor's blood that flowed through his veins. It wasn't his fault that it caused him to get carried away with violence and protection if it was a danger to his clan, his blood. And Lupin was a werewolf to top it off! Few werewolves in the past were trustworthy to demons, and because of the fact that demon offspring gained a few of their parents' memories. It made the following generations dislike them and other past enemies.

All of his enemies surround him as he sat there waiting of the teacher to come into the room. Silently he hoped the group wouldn't have any ideas or have anything up their sleeves. Looking around he saw Black was behind him, close enough that he could easily reach over and hit him in the back of his head.

Looking back at him, his heart sped up, those memories of that night, continuing to haunt him.

**Flash Back **

Severus looked up hopelessly at the horrid eyes of his tormentor. He was above him and his body seemed to only feel pain. Black looked down at him smiling as the rhyme became faster and harder. Severus tried to scream, but his cries went unheard.

End of Flash Back 

Severus flinched at the memories. Luckily no one noticed. Hugging himself he looked away from Black.

Oh, how he hated him. He looked to his right and saw Potter about three seats away from him. And Pettigrew was sitting in front him. _Near enough to hex him without someone noticing it was me._ He thought to himself, he grabbed his wand.

Professor Flitwick hopped into the classroom at that moment. He smiled at the students who look down on him. Severus scowled, the wizard was too far too cheerful for his own good at times. Severus put his wand away, tucking it into his black robes.

_One of these days, youre all going to get it._ Severus promised glaring at the four.

"Now class," Professor Fidwick squeaked. "Welcome to the O.W.Ls test for DADA! Before we start are there any questions? No? Well then, lets start."

And that was how it started. Severus looked down to his parchment. He looked through the questions.

_Describe how you define between a wizard and a sorcerer. _

_How do you defeat a Bogart? _

_What is with these questions? These are pathetic! _Severus thought. He looked up and most everyone was busy with his or her work. He had only 55 minutes to finish 250 questions. He took a deep breath, grabbing his quill and ink pot and started working on his test.

The bell rang, and Severus took his time grabbing his bag. He watched as Lupin watched his sister. They were smiling at each other! How dare he?

"Yeah, Remus! Come on, leave that snake alone!" called Potter from the doorway, he was getting annoyed.

Looking up Severus saw his three enemies. His hands started shaking as he looked away from them. When would his phobia go away? He looked back to his sister and the werewolf. Lupin mouthed something to her, he didn't catch it. She nodded at him as he and his friends walked out the door. Something was up. After everyone was out, only he, his sister and cousin was the only ones in the room.

"**Severus** **are you okay**?" Alex asked him. Severus nodded mutely, trying to calm himself down. She looked up worriedly at Lily. She was also worried about him. He was never the same since that time almost a month ago.

"**Come on.**" Lily said and the three of them walked out of the room.

--FireChildSlytherin5

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Giving Birth to a Child from the Enemy**

"_Parseltongue _**"**  
"**Demon "**  
Thoughts  
"Talking**"**

_**Chapter 7** _

"So, what were you doing with that Snake?" Sirius asked Remus as they strolled over to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. As they sat down, food appeared in front of them. Remus stiffened as Sirius and the others looked at him with their evil smirks on their faces. Sirius looked as if he knew something that he didn't.

"Her name is Alex. We were just talking." Remus said. He couldn't tell them. He suddenly felt angry with them. It was _his_ business, not theirs. How dare they? He suddenly clenched his hands into fists, his claws digging into his palms. Why was he all of suddenly _protective_ of Alex? Was it because of his wolf side?

"Oh come on, Remus. Just tell us. Do you have a girlfriend or is there something else you're not telling us?" James teased. Remus' face paled slightly, his fists shaking ever-so-slightly.

Remus shook his head. If Snape ever finds out, he'd be a dead man! "Were not going out! We just talking about school things, you know?" He lied. He was surprised at how easy it was to lie to his best friends. What was going on?

"Yuck. Homework." Peter moaned. It was known fact that Peter loathed homework, more so then Sirius. To get the thoughts out of his head, he started to cover his ears, singing to himself. The scene before them looked so pathetic that they turned away from him, as if not knowing that he existed.

"Yeah." Remus said, shaking his head in wonder, slightly moving away from the group. Peter could act weird, at times. He could easily fool Peter with something that he hated (homework in this case), but Sirius and James, he knew, weren't so easily fooled. They knew he was keeping _something_ from them. They just didn't know what, yet. But they didn't push it, they knew that if they weren't careful Remus could easily snap at them, because him being a werewolf. They don't want to anger him like last time.

It was the time when they'd humiliated Snivellus in front of everyone in the school grounds, showing his underwear to everyone. Remus, after everyone left, did something that they never wanted to witness again. Remus had pinned them down with his werewolf strength, growled and sneered at them, with his teeth and claws at the ready. If Remus hadn't stopped his werewolf-self, he would have killed them.

Remus sighed in relief when his friends didn't push him to tell them. If Snape ever found out...

He smiled suddenly, thinking of that short time he had with Alex. He couldn't wait for tomorrow after breakfast. What would he wear? What was he going to say to her? He'd never been in date before. Mostly because werewolves mate for life. He couldn't let Alex mate with him for life, she was a human, she wouldn't understand and she wouldn't agree to marry him or anything like that. Being a werewolf's mate for eternity wouldn't be easy with a human. They were even bound after death! Who would marry a werewolf anyway? And part of him _wanted_ too, which scared him. His wolf-self egging him to go and jump her, kiss her; bend her down over a bed and…

He shook his head suddenly. God he was too horny. He blamed it on his teenage hormones and his wolf-self. But he couldn't shake the feeling in his head. It's been the same feeling every time he'd been close when she, Lily, Snape and few others in Hogwarts were close to him, as if they had a similar secret. He was sensitive to Alex because he was attracted to her, but the others? What was the feeling he always had and if they did have a secret, then what it?

He shook his head again. It was probably nothing. Maybe it was because they smelt differently to everyone or something like that. Yes, that might be it.

Remus looked up from his half-filled plate. He looked at the Slytherin table to where Alex, Snape and Lily sat. They were laughing at what Snape said or rather something that he'd done that made it funny. Snape face was screwed with annoyance and a scowl. Remus noticed that Snape had been very edgy lately and hadn't been eating much. It also unnerved him that Lily, a Ravenclaw, would will sit at the Slytherin table. But come to think of about, not all Slytherins were evil. He would admit to himself, that he only thought that because of Alex.

Snape suddenly stood up, picked up something from the table and walked out. Clearly showing everyone that he was annoyed with his twin and cousin.

'_What happened over there that made Snape walk out like that?_' Remus asked himself. He smiled. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**

"**I don't care, Alex. I don't trust that bastard**." Severus growled. Alex shook her head, glaring at him with her evilest stare. Her purple eyes flickered with burning fire. _'How dare he insult Remus!_ She thought angrily. "**And I don't want you to talk to him either. He's bad news, Alex. He's a werewolf, a Gryffindor and he's friends with those idiots!**"

"**Your just jealous**." Alex said stubbornly, crossing her arms in front of her, shaking with fury. '_How dares he! He doesn't even know him!_' Alex thought. Lily groans, shaking her head over her plate of food. It was yet another meal spoiled with a fight.

"**Jealous? JEALOUS? How can I be jealous of that idiotic goody-to-shoes? You think I'm jealous of him?**" Severus asked, hands shaking under the table.

" **Yes**." Alex and Lily said in the same time. Severus stared at them with an unbreakable stair. Lily and Alex tried not to laugh, and failed. They rolled around as they did. Severus looked at them, as if they'd gone nutty. He scowled at them with a dark look, sending them with a death glare. This made them laugh harder.

Severus growled, standing up, grabbing a chicken leg that was closest to him and went out the door. When he left, Lily and Alex both took deep breaths, calming themselves. They hadn't laughed that hard in long time. Too mad Severus wasn't joining them.

"Do you think we should follow him, to make sure he's okay?" Alex asked concern of her twin. She could feel his mix feelings. It hurt her, seeing and feeling the things that her twin was going though. It scared her, who feels so much and not go mad?

"Nah, leave him be. He needs some time alone. You know with his connection and all." Lily said. Alex nodded. "So, what are you going to wear tomorrow?" Lily asked changing the subject.

Alex suddenly dropped her fork. '_How did she know? Was I that obvious?_' "What do you mean, Lily?" she asked, hoping that Lily didn't mean what she thought she did.

Lily smirked, seeing her cousin fidgeting on her seat. "It's quite obvious that you have date with Rem-" Alex covered her mouth, making it that Lily mutter Remus' name.

"Sh. don't say it out loud!" Alex hissed, looking around herself, as if seeing her brother suddenly jumped out of nowhere, attacking Remus (or some unlucky person that was close to him) with his daggers that he kept hidden within his robes.

"Sorry. So do you want me to make sure the other Marauders and Sevvy are occupied while you're with your date and not telling anyone?"

Alex scowled. "You know me too well."

"Of course, you're my cousin. It's my job to know you." Lily teased her.

Alex glared at her. "What about you and Potter?" she asked.

It was Lily's turn to glare at her. "We're NOT going out! Not now, not ever! He's nothing but a prick." She declared.

"Oh come on, Lily. You're killing me! You two are meant for each other!" Alex said, clutching her heart as if she was dying, laughing in the same time.

"No we're not." Lily said stubbornly.

"You're just saying that, because you like him but he acts like a bully, and you despise bullies. He likes you and you like him. Perhaps, in time you will see it too."

"Stop with your pathetic predictions all ready. You know I hate Divination."

"And you're pretty good at it."

"I like to think that we have free will. Not something from a teacup or a clear ball of mist that makes your decisions and tells you what to do." Lily said stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, Lily." Alex smiled, returning to her plate. She knew that Lily was pretty good with Divination, even though she denied it, and like Severus does (he thinks it's for women). It was one of many traits that they all shared. It was females that are more gifted. Severus also doesn't like Divination, or so he says. Alex had many times witnessed Severus (and fewer times, Lily) using his crystal ball and other Divination tools when he thought no one was looking. It was only a matter of time before they learnt to accept their gifts and move on.

She looked up into the bewitched ceiling, which had bright stars shined though the pitch-black sky. It was beautiful. She smiled. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. But she was going to enjoy tonight. She looked at the Gryffindor table. Her stomach flipped as she saw that Remus was watching her. '_Yes_.' she thought. She will enjoy this night and the tomorrow.

_X_**x**_X_**x**_X_**x**_X_**x**_X_**x**_X_**x**_X_

Severus stormed down the halls, chewing on the chicken leg that he'd taken from the Slytherin table. The sweet taste of the chicken tasted so good in his dry mouth. He soon started to chew the bone, which was habit he had when he was hungry but he wasn't feeling to well.

He swallowed the last of his chicken bone. He walked down to the dungeons. He didn't have any O.W.Ls left for today. So he was free for the rest of the day.

'_What is Alex hiding from me?_' He wondered. It had something to do with Lupin, he knew it. But what? It could be anything; knowing Lupin it would probably about some book or…

He stopped. What if…? 

He growled. '_Lupin you wouldn't, would you?_' First his mum and dad and now Alex, what was next? Potter taking Lily from him? He growled. That werewolf WOULD not take her! Not now and not ever!

Severus grabbed his wand and started to walk back to the Great Hall, but then stopped. He couldn't hex Lupin just like that; there'd be too many witnesses. He needed to be quick and cunning to find out what was going on with his sister and the werewolf. He needed to be patient and catch him red handed. Severus smirked. '_Just one wrong move and you will pay werewolf_.' he thought evilly. '_And the best time to do it is tomorrow._'

Severus walked back to the Slytherin common room.

—FireChildSlytherin5


	8. Chapter Eight

**Giving Birth to a Child from the Enemy**

"_Parseltongue_"  
"**Demon**"  
'_thoughts_'  
"Talking"****

Chapter 8

Remus Lupin stood there in front of the dorm mirror, staring at his reflection, smoothing out his clothes. He was wearing a black cloak over muggle jeans and a T-shirt, while his long dirty-blond hair came down to just below his jaw line, close to his shoulders. He looked okay in his opinion, but he sometimes wished he looked more mature and (what did women like?) more daring, but would it be enough to Alex?

"Hey Moony! What are you doing? Hogging the mirror like that! If you don't watch it, you'll turn into Padfoot or worse, Malfoy!" Remus heard James' yelling from the hallway. "Come on, Remus, it's time to go!" It was now or never.

Remus took a deep breath, and walked out.

In the common room, his friends gave him a confused look, eyeing the way he was dressed. Remus didn't blame them; he wasn't known to keep his appearance looking too well, and now he was coming out of their dorm room looking as if he was going on a date.

When they were half way to the Great Hall, Remus suddenly stopped. "I'll catch you guys later," he said. His friends eyed at him suspiciously. "I forgot my money at the dorm." He easily lied to them, knowing that his money was in fact in his robe pocket.

"Yeah, okay, Remus. Don't be late!" Sirius said running down the stoned steps through the Great Hall doors. Peter and James followed. Remus watched as his friends joined the huge group of students that was waiting to pass the roll call and going into the horse carriages. Smiling, he went straight to the dungeons to meet Alex.

'_You may never touch my mate!_' he inner-self growled watching as his friends stepped in line. Remus stopped. _What in the hell was that? _Alex wasn't his mate, she's human. But, the thought did spring good feelings inside of him. He smiled, shaking his head as if it were nothing and went down the stairs.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I still can't believe your doing this, Alex. You know Sev will _kill _you both if he ever founds out?" Lily told Alex who was finishing her make-up. Lily and Alex were in the Slytherin Girl dormitory bathroom. Alex was wearing a short black skirt with a purple spaghetti strap shirt. Over the top of that was a thin black long sleeve jacket with a dark blue symbol on the back. Her legs were covered with fish net stockings and her black belted boots. Lily wore something simpler: a pretty tank top with muggle jeans.

"I know, okay! It's just-" Alex stopped and turned around to face her cousin. "I know he can be little wimp and quiet around his friends, but it's understandable, he doesn't want to loose them because of him being a werewolf. But he's smart, caring and-"

"Loving?" asked Lily, before they burst out laughing.

"Yes, he does have lovely eyes doesn't he?" Alex asked dreamily into space.

"They're alright." Lily said, not wanting to hurt her feelings. In her opinion, Remus' eyes were little creepy, probably because of him being a werewolf. Each time she looks straight into his eyes, she felt weird. Not the funny feeling weird, but the weird feeling that resembled anger. She couldn't explain how she felt.

"What about you and Potter anyway? He kept staring at you last night, as if his eyes were glued to you or something. Are you two-" Alex asked.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "For the last time, we're not going out nor are we ever! He's nothing but a bully, a prick, and an idiot! God, I wish he stop staring at me!"

"Yeah, lucky for him, Sev ran out of the Great Hall before he actually started anything, 'cause I don't want to know what would happen. He's so overly protective of us, isn't he?"

"He's your older brother. That what brothers do."

"And older sisters." Muttered Alex.

Lily sighed. Petunia was hiding something from her. But what? She didn't trust that whale of the muggle, she was going out with lately. Vernon clearly stated that he hated magic and believed that everyone who ever practices it should be hanged. God, she despised that guy. But something was wrong with her older sister! But what could it be? The only time she ever saw her is during the summer and the yearly holidays. She wasn't a witch, because she never received a Hogwarts letter.

"Yeah." Lily muttered. Alex sighed; she knew what Lily was thinking.

"Come on, it's a great day today! Let's go see if Remus stood me up or something. Knowing those four, their trying to get my hopes up and break them." Alex said bitterly.

"Yeah, okay." Lily said, knowing what she meant. The two girls put away their makeup, made sure that everything was prefect and that they had perfume, before they walked out going to the place where Remus was supposed to be waiting.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Severus was having a bad day. Scratch that! He was having one of the worst days of his short miserable life! He couldn't sleep last night because of nightmares and thoughts he had of his sister going out with the werewolf and later getting _married _to that bastard. Lily and Potter, also a married couple with a son that they had together, getting murdered by some guy with red eyes. And he couldn't forget the scene where Black, Potter and the Rat had been slowly approaching him with evil grins on their faces, and he had a very small bundle in his arms with the one thought that he MUST protect whatever he was carrying in those blankets.

Severus guessed it was his child that he, this minute, was carrying. But what future did he and his child have? What does his dreams mean? Are those just dreams or visions of the future that will come too pass?

And where were Alex and Lily anyway? Did they say in the letter he'd found under his pillow, that they would met him in the _Three Broom Sticks_ at noon? He pulled out the letter to make sure.

_**Sev**_

**_Alex and I will meet you at the _Three Broom Sticks_ at around noon.  
Don't be late and have as much fun as you can._**

_**Love you always,**_

_**Alex**_

_**Lily**_

Angrily he stuffed it back into his robe's pocket. It didn't tell him anything about what they were doing. Hell, they could have easily gone to London with him not knowing. How could he protect them, if he didn't know where they were?

Severus sighed. Today was the last Hogsmade visit for the whole year. He didn't want to go, knowing that the four Marauders would be there and the moment they seen him they'd - Merlin, he hated them. Also he didn't want to see _him_. Come to think of it, Sirius Black was acting weirder then usual, ever since that fatal night. Severus shivered at the thought of it. '_Don't think of it! Don't!_' He kept telling himself trying to calm his breathing and his heart's beat.

But it was true. Black was acting unusual. Even more so than before! "It's has started..." Severus thought in horror and in realization. Black was acting weird because of the child and the bond! It was his nature to have a mate – '_Don't call him that!_' - And that he would feel sexually and emotionally attracted to him and their child ever since that night.

Severus growled at the thought of one of his many enemies feeling _attracted_ to him in such a way. He suddenly felt so - dirty just thinking about it! Severus growled in annoyance. Not knowing that he was now silently rubbed his belly as if trying to comfort it. It felt weird knowing that a child was growing inside of him. He never thought of being a father, or ever considered of becoming a father so early! He always pictured himself as a loner for countless years before him, watching his other family members having children and not him, let alone having a child that was also the child of his enemy.

Severus looked at this watch, cursing himself. It was time to go. He got up from where he was sitting at walking towards the Great Halls, wondering what today would bring, almost praying that he would have a good time, just this once.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Words: **1,412

**Author's Notes:**Sorry for the long wait. But my Beta, Werewolf of Fire and I had some problems with our computers. Do you know how hard it is to finish chapter(s) without a working keyboard and mouse, while everything else is working fine?

**END OF VOTE!** End of story will you know the gender of baby.

**—FireChildSlytherin5**


	9. Chapter 9

**Giving Birth to a Child from the Enemy**

-

**Summary:** Mpreg. Slash! SSSB Having being raped by his most highest enemy, Sirius Black, Severus finds himself two weeks pregnant! With the help of his sister and cousin, Severus teals of being a single parent refusing to tell the truth to other father...

-

"_Parseltongue_"  
"**Demon**"  
_'thoughts'_  
"Talking"

-

**Chapter 9**

Remus Lupin looked around himself in the dark, damped corridors of the dungeons. Everything around him was so alien, as the cold wind blew around him, as if telling him, he does not belong here.

There was evil laugh that echoed behind him. Remus shifted around and but no one was there. Was he imagine things? Not even his werewolf abilities were helping him much. Of what he could see, hear and smell; he was alone, but something was here, he knew it...

_'What was that?_' Remus thought as, something flicker in the corner of his eye. But nothing was there.

There was it again, but just as it appeared it was gone. An evil, bone shilling laugh echoed in his ears, Remus' shivered as if someone was breathing down his neck, laughed at him, mocking him. The laugh suddenly became someone hissing angrily at him, making Remus step back in fear, slamming his back on the stoned wall.

Just as it started, the hissing stopped, the wind suddenly died down. _'What was going on?_' Remus asked himself, looking around, expecting a Slytherin there hexing him.

"Remus?" asked a voice. Remus turned around. And came face to face with Alex Snape. He looked at her, with a smile, looking every inch of her body and her beautiful face, the hissing voice forgotten. She was wearing a short black skirt with a purple spaghetti strap shirt. Over the top of that was a thin black long sleeve jacket. With her purple bright eyes and her dark raven purple highlighted hair, she looked like his Guardian Angel.

Lily coughed at the two love birds, making them snap back into reality. "Alex, er, hi." Remus said uneasily. Alex smiled at him. _'He did come_!' she thought happily. "Hello, Lily." he said to her, bowing his head slightly.

"Hi, Remus. Was it hard getting rid of your friends?" Lily asked him, raising her eyebrow, folding her arms, as if daring him to lie to her. Her eyes looked around waiting for his friends to jump out and hex them both. It wouldn't be the first time.

"No, of course not!" Remus said to her. Lily's narrowed in disbelieve. "They were too excited of the trip to Hogsmade. So they left me."

Alex smiled at him. _'He came! He came_!' was the only thing she thought at the moment.

"Come on, guys, before we're late for carnages!" Lily said clearly unhappy that she was dateless and that none of Remus friends were here; she needed someone to practice on for DADA curses that they were spouse to know in their O.W.Ls.

The three of them, walked up the stoned stairs. Remus looked back behind him, putting his hand on Alex's lower back. The cold wind suddenly became alive, making his skin crawl.

"_We will meet again,_ _werewolf..._ " the cold voice hissed. Of what Remus heard was nothing but hissing. "_My granddaughter does not deserve you... You will die before the end. The boy who took my grandson will die first, that I promise..."_

-

Up on the main floor, Remus breathing came back to normal. He was far from that creepy hissing voice. He suddenly felt something on his hand, looking at it; he was holding Alex's hand. _'When did I do that_?' Remus didn't care. He was enjoying himself.

After the name calling and the pass to go, the three of them walked to the closest horseless carnages. As the sat on the seats the carnages moved.

"Are they beautiful Remus?" Alex asked him out of blue.

"What?" Remus asked his new girlfriend. What was she talking about? What was beautiful?

"The thestrals, aren't they beautiful?" Alex asked him, stilling staring at the creature in front of them in awe. Remus on the other hand looked at her and back in front of him, there was nothing there. Then it click; he had never put two and two together. _'So that's how these carnages move_.' Remus thought. It was clear she sees them, who did she witnessed die? He had read about them; skeletal, fleshless horses that only could be seen by to those who have witnessed and accepted death. Remus had in fact seen death of his brother Romulus when they were only few years old when the werewolf attacked them that one night... Never had he accepted his brother's death, for their parents never were the same since.

"I don't really know, Alex, to tell you the truth. I don't see them." Remus told her.

Alex smiled sadly. "You will, very soon." she replied.

"What?" Remus asked her, but Alex didn't say anything else in that matter. Lily, sniggered covering her mouth, at the sight of Lupin's face. Remus looked confused, awe and surprised that Lily never seen him.

There was nothing but silence.

"Who do you see die?" Remus dared to ask. "If you don't mind me asking." he added. He really didn't want to comfort a crying female all the way to the wizarding village.

"No, Remus, I don't mind!" Alex said. It had to come sooner or later. It pains her still, but she never knew them... Remus smiled sadly at her. "It was around the time when I and Severus were very little, the time when our parents and the others was slaughtered that one night. I really don't remember that night really well. I never had the gift of remembering everything, unlike Severus who remembers that fateful horrible night as if it was yesterday." Alex took a deep breathe. "Even to this day, Severus has nightmares. Now more then ever, before."

Remus stared at her. What was she saying? She and Snape witnessed their parents' murder? They're orphans? Snape has nightmares?

"Well, after that, our great-grandfather, the only other blood relative, not including Lily and her sister, tried to adopt us after that one night, but you know the Ministry, they say he wasn't 'good enough to raise us, you see. I don't really understand why though. Father was well young man before he and mum-- died. Grandfather would've raised us quiet well, I should know. Instead we went to foster homes and then adopted about seven years ago." Alex told him. Lily, on the other hand, looked out the window. She herself wasn't there, but those nights were so horrible! All who has the blood of the demon tribes will forever be haunted of the memories of the old. All the wars, the blood... The deaths... The screams of thousands of souls of men, women and children curse forever to haunt the darkness until the blood of their enemies is spilled until then they all be freed.

"I know you seen death, Remus. You have too accepted some day." Alex told him.

Remus' blood turned to ice. How did she know? Who told her?! Not even his friends knew about his brother! "It alright, Remus." Alex said. "No one told me anything. I can feel it. It wasn't your fault. You have to forgive yourself to accept it, Remus." As she said this, she wrapped her arms around him with comfort. Remus gladly accepts this alien warmth of comfort, for his parent never again after the death of his brother and him become a werewolf ever hugged in such a way. _'If only she knew I was a werewolf, she would hate me, like everyone else does_.' Remus thought bitterly. Unknowingly to Remus, Alex felt his troubling thoughts, saddened that he would think of her that way.

No one talked after this. There was nothing else to talk about.

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-**

Severus Snape, folding his arms in angrier glaring at anyone who dared came near the carnage that was sitting in by himself. A couple of third years tried get in the carnage, telling him, if he doesn't share, they would get a teacher. Severus ignored them, threading them he would hex them to hell and back, if they didn't leave. After that they left not wanting to upset the older slytherin.

Severus watched the other students running and laughing into other carnages. It was sickening to see all these happy people, well he was sitting here by himself in his self pity.

How can Alex and Lily abandon him like this? ' _Lupin is behind it!_' Severus thought, gritting his teeth at the thought. Yes... that werewolf will pay if he ever hurt them. He will have fun torturing and killing that filthy werewolf. His blood will be sweet. Severus smirked. He can't wait to see the look of Potter's and Black's face when they found out that he, Severus Snape son of Tobias and Eileen of the Celtic Tribes, killed Lupin and fed him to the darkness. Yes, he will do that. They will pay of what they did to him. specially Black... He will pay of what he did to him that night...

It was settling then; He will spy on his sister and Lily. Hopefully he could find them and watch them not knowing that he was doing. They were good of not letting other people, including himself find them.

But where are they now? Where are they going?

Severus hugged himself, rocking himself back and forth. He felt so alone. He looked at the window in thoughtful look. Why does his life have to be this way? What kind a fate has done this to him?

Just then, looking up in the door, Sirius Black came to view. Severus held his breath. _'Please don't see me, please don't see me... get away, get away. Please God above, please don't let him get in here and see me like this!_' Severus prayed to himself. Opening his eyes, Black wasn't there. He watched as the two other of Black's friends: Potter and Pettigrew, climing into a carnage just little away from where he sat. _'Where was the werewolf? Why isn't he with them?_' Severus asked himself. It was very unusual for the four Gryffindors not to be together. Unless Lupin was in a the toilet room.

The carnage sudden started to move.

Severus, still rubbing his stomach as if a mother protecting their child.

_'Perhaps this trip wouldn't be so bad..._'

-

Little did he know, as his carnage went down the road towards the wizarding village, that he was wrong. Very wrong of what awaits him...

Sirius Black looked up, he felt something, something he couldn't place. It felt good, it felt... Something he needs to do. Something that involves Snape...

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER! 

**Please Review!**

**--FireChildSlytherin5**


End file.
